This invention relates to a foldable tool, and more particularly to such a tool having a channel shaped compound folding handle assembly including handles and handle extensions, all of which may be folded with respect to each other into a compact nested tool assembly enclosing a tool head.
The Pocket Multiple Tool disclosed in this inventor's previous patent, Leatherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862, includes a pair of plier jaws which can be enclosed within folding, channel shaped handles.